LA MANO QUE ¿MECE SOLO LA CUNA?
by Susana Minguell
Summary: ...Cuando tienes que contratar a una niñera y ella acaba convirtiéndose en el amor de tu vida...OS


**LA MANO QUE ¿MECE SOLO LA CUNA?...**

"_Cuando la tentación se hace mujer,_

_cuando el deseo te nubla la razón,_

_cuando el placer se convierte en necesidad,_

_cuando el amor se vuelve adicción"..._

* * *

**...Este OS está dedicado a mi buena amiga Zafiro, ella me ha propuesto escribir sobre un Edward casado con hijos, y una Bella que hace de niñera de sus niños...¿será solo su niñera?...amiga espero que sea de tu agrado...siempre con el corazón...**

* * *

**-**Señor Cullen siento interrumpirle pero tiene una llamada por la línea cuatro-, escuché nuevamente la voz temblorosa de Kathy, mi secretaria, a la que ya le había dicho como doce veces que no me pasase ninguna llamada...

-¿Es de vida o muerte?-, le pregunté sin disimular en el tono de mi voz el fastidio que me producía la interrupción. Escuché como mi secretaria suspiraba nerviosa al otro lado de la línea...

-Peor-, me respondió ella para después tragar saliva con fuerza, -es su ex mujer-, añadió ella una vez que pudo hablar de nuevo...

-Joder que pesada-, exclamé yo bufando sonoramente, -¿ya le ha dicho que estoy reunido?-, le pregunté a mi secretaria para asegurarme que ella ya había agotado todas las excusas que tenía preparadas para cuando llamaba el coñazo de mí ex mujer de la que ya llevaba tres años separado y resulta que me llamaba ahora más que cuando éramos matrimonio...

-Si señor Cullen-, me respondió Kathy con nerviosismo, -también le he dicho que estaba en una junta importante, que había salido a comer, e incluso que se había muerto-, esto último me hizo soltar una pequeña risita recordando la cara que se le quedó a mi secretaria cuando le dije que incluyese ésta excusa junto a las que ya solíamos usar, -pero tampoco ha funcionado, me ha dicho que seguirá llamando cada diez minutos si no atiende su llamada-, terminó de decirme Kathy...

-Esta bien-, suspiré derrotado, -páseme la llamada-, añadí mientras sujetaba el puente de mi nariz con fuerza intentando mantener mi mal genio a raya, porque Tania, mi ex mujer, tenía la habilidad de desatar mi mala leche con solo respirar...

-¿Me estás evitando, capullo?-, fue lo primero que me soltó ella cuando mi secretaria estableció la conexión telefónica entre ambos...

-Yo también me alegro de oírte-, le respondí con sorna, en el fondo me encantaba provocarla porque sabía que después se le quedaría un dolor de cabeza difícil de tratar con analgésicos. Doce años de matrimonio me habían servido para descubrir sus puntos débiles y ahora, después de la separación, me aprovechaba de ella para divertirme...

-Vete a la mierda-, me contestó ella con evidente frustración, -¿qué estabas haciendo para no coger el teléfono?-, me preguntó ella esperando realmente que yo le diese una respuesta...si es que al final me lo ponía en bandeja de plata...

-Estaba ocupado-, le respondí de mala gana...

-Seguro que con alguna de tus zorras, ¿la tienes debajo de la mesa?-, me preguntó ella y yo no pude más que reír con ganas...

-No, cariño, ahora mismo la tengo al teléfono-, le contesté y lo siguiente que escuché fue que se acordó de mi familia y parte de mis antepasados, pero me dio igual, yo seguía riendo a mandíbula batiente...

-Es imposible hablar contigo, no se como he podido soportarte durante tanto tiempo de casados-, me dijo ella con desaire, como intentando molestarme, cuando para mí lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida habían sido mis dos hijos, Ana de cinco años y Peter de once años, y separarme de ella...por ese orden...

-Yo no tengo ningún interés en hablar contigo, eres tú la que no hace mas que llamarme a todas horas-, le respondí una vez que dejé de reír, -no tengo todo el día para aguantar tus neuras así que dime qué coño quieres y déjame en paz-, añadí poniéndome algo más serio, ya llevaba regalándole a esa arpía demasiado de mi poco tiempo disponible...

-Mañana viernes te llevo a los niños para que te los quedes todo el fin de semana-, me soltó la muy bruja sabiendo que la noticia me caería como un jarro de agua helada...

-Te toca a ti quedarte con ellos, yo ya tengo planes-, le contesté evidenciando mi mala leche. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con mis hijos, pero justo este fin de semana tenía una importante fiesta a la que no podía faltar, ella lo sabía y estaba intentando fastidiarme, el problema es que siempre usaba a nuestros hijos para hacerlo y eso era lo que más me molestaba...

-Me importa un carajo tu vida social, o la zorra de turno con la que hayas quedado-, me gritó ella al otro lado de la línea telefónica obligándome a separar levemente el aparato de mi oído para evitar quedarme sordo, -no te lo estoy pidiendo, ni sugiriendo, te estoy diciendo que mañana te los dejo en tu casa por la tarde-, añadió ella como si tal cosa, me había dado en el punto débil, mis hijos, ella lo sabía y se aprovechaba sabiendo que yo era incapaz de decirle que no cuando se trataba de los niños. Era tan bruja que después, si me negaba, se encargaba de que mis niños supieran con todo lujo de detalles que su padre se negaba a quedarse con ellos anteponiendo mi vida social a ellos...no era la primera vez que me hacía algo así y las consecuencias eran nefastas...

-¿A qué hora?-, le pregunté usando un tono de voz neutro que no reflejaba en absoluto la molestia y el cabreo que sentía en ese momento...

-Vaya, que raro, ¿no vas a insultarme, o a poner el grito en el cielo?-, me dijo ella a modo de respuesta, claramente estaba buscando provocarme pero yo no caería en sus redes de provocación, esta vez no...

-No tientes al diablo, sabes que soy un caballero pero me puedo olvidar de ello y dejar de serlo-, le dije sin variar mi tono de voz en absoluto...

-A las seis en tu casa-, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cortar la comunicación...

En cuanto colgué el teléfono salió disparado el porta lápices que chocó violentamente contra la pared que tenía frente a mi mesa dejando una pequeña marca junto a las ya existentes de otras llamadas frustradas con mi ex mujer...

Y como siempre solía ocurrir, Kathy entraba sin llamar con un vaso de agua y un alka seltzer que me venía de perlas para el ardor de estómago que siempre me aparecía después de hablar con Tania...

-Después de diez años de matrimonio, y seis meses divorciado, debería estar ya acostumbrado pero mi estómago se resiste a ello-, le comenté a mi secretaria mientras ella colocaba el agua y el analgésico sobre la mesa...

-Si me permite que se lo diga-, comenzó a decirme ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza para que continuase, -no hay medicina lo suficientemente potente, ni estómago lo bastante reforzado, para aguantar a su ex mujer-, me dijo ella sonriendo, al final acabamos los dos estallando en sonoras carcajadas. Nadie había acertado tan de lleno como ella con su comentario...

-Por favor Kathy comuníqueme con Emmet Hale-, le pedí a mi secretaria una vez que tomé la medicina y bebí el agua...

-Dime que te has pensado mejor lo de mi amiga Betty y quieres que la llame para que te sea tu compañía este fin de semana-, fue lo primero que me soltó mi amigo cuando supo que era yo quien llamaba. Emmet y yo nos conocíamos desde el colegio, él para mí era como un hermano, con nadie tenía más confianza...

-¿Ella cuida niños?-, le pregunté sonriendo. Mi amigo se quedó momentáneamente confundido al otro lado de la línea...

-¿De qué hablas?-, me preguntó extrañado...

-Pues que no puedo asistir al evento este fin de semana-, le solté a mi amigo escuchando un grito que casi me deja sordo. Al final entre los gritos de Tania y después los de Emmet, tendría que asistir a un otorrino...

-¿De qué coño hablas?, sabes que no puedes faltar, el viernes es la cena con los japoneses y el sábado la cena con los españoles-, me explicó mi amigo como si de repente a mi se me hubiese olvidado lo importante que era para _Empresas Cullen & Hale_ este fin de semana. Estábamos a punto de abrirnos mercado en Japón y en España con nuestras empresas de marketing y este fin de semana era vital para nosotros. Emmet y yo éramos los dos socios mayoritarios de la compañía y por tanto los que llevaríamos a cabo las negociaciones...

-Lo se Emmet, pero Tania me acaba de llamar diciéndome que mañana me deja a los niños en casa a las seis, ¿qué puedo hacer?-, le respondí a mi amigo sintiéndome de repente entre la espada y la pared. Ni siquiera tenía a mi madre cerca para pedirle el favor de que se quedase con los niños...

-Pues llama a una canguro-, me contestó Emmet como si tal cosa...

-Emmet sabes que yo siempre me encargo de mis hijos y no soy capaz de dejarlos en manos de un desconocido-, le respondí a mi amigo negándome rotundamente a esa posibilidad...

-Y si la niñera es conocida, ¿aceptarías contratarla todo el fin de semana?-, me propuso Emmet, y enseguida supe que él ya había encontrado la solución a mi problema...

-Te escucho-, le dije mientras oía como él movía papeles sobre su mesa...

-Te voy a dar el teléfono de Isabella-, comenzó a decirme mi amigo mientras yo estaba ya preparado con un papel y un lápiz para apuntarlo, -es de confianza, lleva años cuidando a nuestros hijos-, continuó diciéndome él sabedor de que para mí, que fuese de confianza, era lo más importante...

-¿Es una señora mayor?-, le pregunté una vez que él me dio el número de teléfono de la tal Isabella y yo lo apunté...

-Tiene sobre veinticinco años y está estudiando medicina, por eso se dedica a cuidar niños, así se saca un dinero extra para pagar sus estudios-, me explicó Emmet mientras yo le escuchaba con suma atención, que fuese médico me tranquilizaba bastante por si a los niños les ocurría algo en mi ausencia, -procura no follártela-, añadió mi amigo dejándome atónito...

-¿De qué coño hablas?-, le pregunté yo extrañado. Casi podía ser mi hija, aunque a mis 38 años de edad me conservaba muy bien, pero no solía flirtear con mujeres tan jóvenes. A decir verdad desde mi separación no había estado con ninguna mujer...

-Se que estás muy necesitado de sexo y la chica está bastante buena, pero tanto Rosalie como yo, deseamos que siga siendo la niñera de nuestros hijos-, me contestó Emmet para después reír a mandíbula batiente al otro lado de la línea de teléfono...

-Oye que no estoy tan necesitado como tú te crees-, me defendí aunque no resulté del todo convincente, al menos no para mi amigo Emmet que me conocía desde hacía muchos años...

-Vamos Edward, que nos conocemos, apostaría mi pene a que te matas a pajas en la ducha porque desde que te divorciaste no has vuelto a acostarte con nadie, ¿me equivoco?-, me preguntó él usando el típico tono de voz de "te he pillado" que yo tan bien conocía...

-No-, le respondí casi en un susurro mientras le oía reír, -me alegra saber que mi "no" vida sexual te hace tanta gracia-, añadí algo molesto escuchando como se reía de mí...

-No te enfades mi querido amigo, yo llamo a Betty y ya verás como ella te quita todas tus telas de araña-, me dijo él a modo conciliador mientras yo bufaba...

-No se que será peor-, comenté por lo bajo, -bueno, te dejo que voy a llamar a Isabella a ver si está disponible-, añadí despidiéndome así de mi amigo que esperaba mi respuesta en breve...

Esta vez decidí ser yo quien hiciese la llamada en vez de decírselo a Kathy que era la que me comunicaba telefónicamente con todas aquellas personas con las que deseaba hablar. El teléfono sonó al menos siete veces, y cuando ya estaba a punto de colgar, una suave voz respondió la llamada...

-Hola-, escuché que me decía la dueña de esa preciosa voz al otro lado del teléfono...

-Hola, ¿eres Isabella?-, le pregunté notando como de repente mi voz había empezado a temblar sin motivo...

-Sí, ¿quién eres tú?-, me preguntó ella con tranquilidad, a diferencia de la mía su voz no temblaba...

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen-, comencé a decirle y al ver que ella no decía nada pues continué hablando, -soy amigo de Emmet Hale, él me ha dado tú número-, le expliqué y ahora fui yo el que se quedó en silencio, no porque ya no tuviese nada más que decir, sino más bien porque estaba deseando escuchar nuevamente el sonido de esa voz...

-¿Necesitas una niñera?-, me preguntó ella...

-Sí-, le respondí yo. Estaba acostumbrado a manejar las conversaciones, normalmente lo manejaba todo en mi vida, pero con esta mujer me sentía extraño, era como si el sonido de su voz me hipnotizase y yo dejase de ser capaz de controlar todo lo que tenía relación con ella. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie...

-¿Para cuando?-, me preguntó ella, que seguía tan profesional como al principio...

-Para todo el fin de semana, ¿supone eso un problema para ti?-, le pregunté y de repente sentí que mi corazón extrañamente se aceleraba dentro de mi pecho. Seguramente esto me estaba pasando por los pájaros que mi amigo Emmet me había metido en la cabeza diciéndome que Isabella estaba muy buena y ahora mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada...

-No, mientras tengas un lugar para que duerma-, me respondió ella como si tal cosa...

-Claro, claro, tengo una habitación disponible para ti con un baño-, le respondí de inmediato...

-¿Cuántos hijos tienes?-, me preguntó ella como si estuviese rellenando una solicitud o una ficha...

-Tengo dos hijos, una niña de cinco años y un niño de once-, le contesté mientras ella me escuchaba atentamente...

-¿Tu esposa tiene inconveniente con que me quede a dormir?-, me preguntó ella con la misma naturalidad...

-Estoy separado así que ella no opina-, le respondí secamente, no porque me hubiese molestado su pregunta, sino porque me ponía de mala leche recordar a Tania...

-Lo siento, no quería molestar-, se disculpó ella al escuchar el tono ácido de mi voz...

-No, perdóname tú, es que mi ex mujer consigue hacerme salir de mis casillas aunque no esté delante de mí, su sola mención es bastante-, me disculpé yo porque quizás había sido demasiado grosero con ella y no tenía la culpa...

-No te preocupes, déjame tu dirección y dime a que hora te viene bien que esté en tu casa-, me dijo ella tranquilamente, quitándole importancia a mi manera brusca de contestarle...

-¿Me dejarías pasar a buscarte?, es lo menos que puedo hacer-, le dije yo queriendo ser condescendiente. Yo no estaba muy familiarizado con esto de las niñeras y su procedimiento, seguramente si Emmet me escuchase en este momento se reiría de mí pensando que tengo dobles intenciones. Pero ante todo soy caballero...

-Me parece bien, yo no tengo coche-, me contestó ella, y por extraño que parezca me gustó que me dejase ir a por ella. Hasta mi pulso se aceleró, a la par que mi corazón, seguramente tanto tiempo sin una mujer a mi lado me estaba jugando malas pasadas...

-Entonces tendrás que ser tú la que me de tu dirección-, le dije yo sonriendo, ahora ella parecía no saber qué decir y yo, en cambio, me sentía bastante mas relajado...

-Es cierto-, me respondió ella riendo. Si el sonido de su voz era bonito, el de su risa era espectacular...

Me tuve que regañar a mí mismo por tener esos retorcidos pensamientos con la que sería la niñera de mis hijos este fin de semana y centrarme en lo que de verdad era importante mientras anotaba la dirección de su casa...

-Isabella, ¿te parece bien que te recoja mañana sobre las cinco?-, le pregunté calculando el tiempo que tardaría desde donde estaba su casa hasta la mía...

-Me parece muy bien-, me respondió ella, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más ella volvió a hablar, -solo una cosa más-, añadió dejándome algo extrañado...

-Tú dirás-, le contesté...

-Prefiero que me llames Bella-, me dijo ella riendo. En ese momento solté el aire que tenía contenido dentro de los pulmones y acabé riendo yo también...

-Hasta mañana entonces, Bella-, le dije como despedida...

-Hasta mañana Edward-, fue lo último que dijo ella antes de cortar la comunicación...

Me sentía extrañamente nervioso, miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, decidí marcharme a casa porque ya no sería capaz de concentrarme en nada. Decir que Bella era la culpable sería decir demasiado, pero también sería decir la verdad. Quizás Emmet tenía razón y necesitaba estar con una mujer mas de lo que yo creía...

Antes de salir de mi oficina le envié un mensaje de texto a Emmet para que supiese que al final tenía niñera y de paso darle las gracias por su ayuda...

_Bella aceptó quedarse el fin de semana en casa, gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos mañana por la noche...por favor no le digas nada a Betty..._

_Edward_

Me despedí de Kathy y salí rumbo al aparcamiento privado que tenía el edificio para coger mi coche y marcharme a casa, necesitaba una ducha relajante y una cerveza bien fría con carácter urgente. La respuesta de mi amigo Emmet no se hizo esperar...

_¿Bella?...veo que ya habéis cogido confianza...Edward búscate una mujer con urgencia, si me jodes el chollo con la niñera mi Rosalie me castigará sin sexo durante meses...nos vemos mañana...esta bien, no avisaré a Betty, serás el soltero de la fiesta...como siempre..._

_Emmet_

No pude más que reír leyendo el comentario de mi amigo, en el fondo tenía mucha razón al respecto, pero desde que Tania y yo nos habíamos separado no he encontrado a la mujer indicada, ni siquiera a una que me atraiga para meterla en mi cama una noche, soy un hombre chapado a la antigua y no me van los rollos de una sola noche...

-Seguiré trabajando mis ansias y mis deseos dentro de la ducha-, pensé para mí mismo mientras conducía hacia mi casa...

Esa noche me costó mucho pegar ojo, cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño se me aparecía el rostro de la niñera en mi cabeza...o al menos como yo la imaginaba, porque aún no la conocía en persona...

-Ojalá sea fea y gorda-, exclamé exasperado colocándome la almohada en la cara mientras luchaba por encontrar el sueño que se había propuesto abandonarme...

_...La calidez de una boca me hizo abrir los ojos. Una mujer con el pelo largo del color del café, y los ojos grandes y marrones como el chocolate fundido, estaba sobre mi cuerpo desnudo frotando sus voluptuosas curvas con mi piel que cada vez quemaba más a su contacto..._

_-Dime lo que deseas-, me susurró ese ángel sin dejar de mirarme mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi erección que estaba a todo lo máximo de su grosor y longitud..._

_-Quiero sentir tu boca alrededor de mi pene-, le susurré yo ganándome una sonrisa traviesa por parte de ella. No se de donde saqué esa valentía pero lo cierto es que a ella debió de gustarle porque, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi dureza estaba envuelta en la calidez de su boca acunada por la dulzura de su lengua..._

_Ella colocó mi mano sobre la base de mi pene indicándome sin palabras que fuese yo quien lo sujetase mientras ella se lo comía con deleite llevándome hasta el delirio más absoluto..._

El insistente sonido del despertador me hizo abrir los ojos encontrándome que estaba desnudo, con mi mano sujetando mi pene, que estaba duro y sensible, y mi piel bañada en sudor...

-Joder Edward mira que eres patético-, me regañé a mí mismo soltando de golpe mi miembro que no tenía intención de bajar su guardia. Reclamaba atenciones y precisamente no de mi mano sino de esa supuesta morena con la que yo había estado soñando y que jamás había visto, -ahora resulta que tienes fantasías con mujeres que ni siquiera conoces-, me volví a regañar a mí mismo mientras salía de mi cama en dirección al baño, a darme una ducha de agua fría que acabase con mi problema...

Pero como la carne es débil, y la mía es aún más débil que ninguna, acabé cerrando los ojos y acariciándome hasta que sentí el líquido caliente y viscoso de mi placer mojando mi mano y goteando en la ducha. Después siempre venía lo mismo, el extraño sentimiento de culpa y vacío que me embargaba, como si yo fuese un adolescente que no debiese hacer estas cosas...

Afortunadamente el día pasó deprisa porque estuve entretenido con un montón de trabajo que tenía que ultimar para esa noche con los japoneses, y al día siguiente con los españoles. Gracias al cielo mi ex mujer Tania no llamó en todo el día dándole tregua a mi mala leche, y a mi estómago. Solo fue cuando me di cuenta que casi eran las cinco, que empecé a ponerme algo nervioso, a sudar frío, como si en vez de ir a buscar a la que sería la niñera de mis hijos este fin de semana fuese a buscar a la que sería mi cita...

-Nota mental, necesito una cita con urgencia-, me dije a mí mismo mientras recogía todos los documentos que necesitaría durante el fin de semana, -a lo mejor debería reconsiderar la invitación de Betty-, pensé durante unos instantes mirando al vacío, -no, no estoy tan necesitado-, llegué a esa conclusión sonriendo mientras salía de mi despacho...

No me costó mucho trabajo encontrar el domicilio de Bella porque conocía un poco el barrio donde ella vivía, una barrio acomodado de casitas individuales que me hizo pensar que ella provenía de una familia de clase media alta. Diez minutos antes de la hora estaba ya aparcado frente al número 22, que era el que ella me había dado, pero decidí quedarme dentro del coche para no parecer ansioso y así darle tiempo para acabar de alistarse...

Puntual como un reloj suizo salió una muchacha de la casa frente a la que yo estaba aparcado esperando. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía al salir, ya que yo estaba apoyado sobre el capó de mi coche, me sonrió abiertamente y supe que ella era Bella...

Mientras se acercaba sentí que el aire se quedó atascado en mi garganta, mis manos comenzaron a sudar en abundancia y mi corazón a saltarse latidos, ella era exactamente igual a la mujer con la que yo había estado fantaseando la noche anterior. Pelo castaño y largo como el café, ojos grandes y marrones como el chocolate, y esa sonrisa que me ponía cardiaco. En ese momento pensé que el destino se estaba riendo de mí en mí cara...

-¿Edward?-, me preguntó ella, sin dejar de sonreír, cuando llegó donde yo estaba...

Aún permanecía sentado sobre el capó de mi coche, una porque me temblaba el cuerpo y temía ponerme en pie y caerme, y otra porque me había quedado paralizado de la impresión al verla...

-¿Eres Edward Cullen?-, insistió ella de nuevo con ese dulce tono de voz tan sexy. Tuve que reaccionar porque me di cuenta, por la extraña expresión de su cara, que me estaba poniendo en evidencia...

-¿Bella?-, le pregunté. Una pregunta que me resultó estúpida nada más decirla, evidentemente era ella...

-Soy Bella, si tú eres Edward-, me contestó ella dejando soltar una tímida carcajada con la que logró erizarme ligeramente la piel...

Tuve que golpearme mentalmente y sacudirme la estupidez, que se había propuesto ser protagonista del momento. Nunca me había pasado nada igual con ninguna otra mujer, estaba desesperado, asustado y muy confundido. Así que me centré en lo que de verdad era importante en ese momento, Bella sería la niñera de mis hijos ese fin de semana, dejando de lado la placentera sensación que me producía el sonido de su voz, el eco de su risa, su delicioso aroma y la cercanía de su cuerpo...

-Soy tu hombre-, contesté, sintiéndome algo más estúpido, mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrase después de coger la bolsa que ella traía en sus manos...

-¿Cuál es el plan del fin de semana?-, me preguntó ella una vez que nos pusimos en marcha. Yo estaba desesperado por lo que esta mujer me estaba haciendo sentir, y ella en cambio parecía tan relajada y tranquila...

-Tengo dos cenas de negocios, una esta noche viernes y la otra mañana sábado, ¿algún problema con eso de quedarte a dormir en casa?-, le pregunté mirándola de reojo para no distraerme de la carretera, -tengo una habitación para ti-, añadí antes de que ella pudiese responder recordando lo que ella misma me dijo cuando hablamos por teléfono...

-Entonces no hay problema-, me respondió ella sin dejar de mirarme con sus preciosos y brillantes ojos marrones, y sin dejar de sonreír haciendo que sus mejillas se viesen ligeramente sonrosadas...

Durante el trayecto desde su casa hasta la mía hablamos de Emmet y Rosalie, mientras yo pensaba en matar a mi mejor amigo por no haberme hablado antes de esta maravillosa mujer, y le conté un poco como eran mis hijos, porque estaba seguro que intentarían aprovecharse de Bella pidiéndole cosas que sabían yo desaprobaría...

Estaba tan a gusto charlando con Bella que no me di cuenta que Tania esperaba ya por mí, junto a los niños, sentada en el balancín del porche, y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, tenía ganas de soltar todo el veneno que llevaba acumulado dentro de la boca porque estaba seguro que si no lo soltaba acabaría mordiéndose la lengua y envenenándose ella misma, algo que por otro lado tampoco me importaba demasiado...

-Llevo media hora esperando por ti, podrías haber dejado a tu putita de turno para más tarde en vez de traerla contigo justo el mismo fin de semana que tienes a tus hijos-, me gritó ella cuando me acerqué junto a Bella hasta la puerta...

-Hola chicos, soy Bella-, comenzó a decir Bella de manera muy casual dirigiéndose a mis hijos que la miraban fijamente, -tú debes de ser Ana, y tú debes de ser Peter, ¿verdad?-, continuó ella charlando tranquilamente con mis hijos que ahora parecían más relajados que momentos antes. Los niños asintieron sonriendo...

-¿Quieres ver mis muñecas?-, le preguntó Ana a Bella que de inmediato asintió con la cabeza sujetando la pequeña manita que le tendía mi hija...

-¿Nos acompañas Peter?-, le preguntó Bella a mi hijo que parecía un poco reacio a moverse, -estoy segura que tú también tienes juguetes que mostrarme-, le animó Bella convenciéndole finalmente...

Suspiré aliviado cuando vi que ambos desaparecían cogidos de la mano de Bella en el interior de la casa. A Tania le encantaba dramatizar y montar escenas delante de los niños, eso era algo que ella sabía que a mí me sacaba de quicio, por eso lo hacía cada vez que tenía oportunidad...

-¿Necesitas algo más?-, le pregunté usando un tono de voz petulante deseando que se largase de mi casa enseguida...

-Procura que tu polla esté dentro de tu bragueta mientras los niños estén en casa esté fin de semana-, me respondió ella con asco y sorna mientras sonreía con malicia...

-¿Igual que tú mantuviste tus piernas cerradas cuando te follaste a uno de mis amigos en la cama que ambos compartíamos y con los niños en casa?-, le pregunté yo deseando hacerla todo el daño posible...

-Vete a la mierda-, me respondió ella mientras se iba caminando hacia su coche, uno que yo había pagado, igual que la casa que ella tenía ahora y el ritmo de vida que llevaba, yo mantenía todo su mundo dorado...

-Cualquier lugar donde tú no estés será el paraíso-, le respondí yo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza para no verla más...

Mis hijos congeniaron con Bella sin problemas, detalle que me dejó más tranquilo porque siempre había sido un poco reacio a dejar a los niños con una desconocido, a pesar de que Bella era amiga de Emmet y Rosalie desde hacía tiempo, pero yo siempre prefería estar con mis hijos sin tener que dejarlos al cuidado de nadie...

Le mostré la casa a Bella e incluso la llevé hasta la cocina para que supiese donde estaba la comida y así se sintiese como en su casa. Desde hacía algún tempo tenía a una mujer que venía tres veces por semana a limpiar y cocinar, ella era mi ángel de la guarda, Bella se rió cuando le hice ese comentario...me volvía loco el eco de su risa, era fascinante lo que lograba en mi...

-Bella, muchas gracias por tu intervención antes frente a mí ex mujer, te pido disculpas por su comportamiento-, me disculpé avergonzado aprovechando que los niños estaban en la planta de abajo buscando una película de video para ver con Bella y nosotros estábamos solos en el que sería el dormitorio de Bella durante el fin de semana...

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte-, me respondió ella regalándome una sonrisa tan sincera que me quedé embelesado mirándola fijamente, perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos marrones, en el leve y maravilloso sonrojo de sus mejillas, y en sus sensuales labios que estaban entre abiertos ligeramente, como invitándome a besarlos...

Sin apenas darme cuenta mi cuerpo comenzó a acercarse al suyo, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, ella no se movía solo me miraba tentándome con su boca a besarla, y la mía iba cuál esclava hacia ella sin rechistar, casi podíamos rozarnos, sentía el cálido aliento de ella bañar la piel de mi rostro, hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono nos obligó a separarnos quedando ambos azorados y nerviosos sin entender bien lo que casi había estado a punto de ocurrir en esa habitación...

Una hora después salía de mi casa, después de haberle leído la cartilla a mis hijos para que no se aprovechasen de Bella y de su buena fe, aunque ella me tranquilizó diciéndome que tenía experiencia con los niños y que estaría todo bajo control. Le dejé el número de teléfono de mí móvil por si necesitaba llamarme...deseando que lo hiciese aunque fuese para una tontería, cualquier cosa que me obligase a regresar a casa y estar junto a ella...y después me marché rumbo al lugar donde tendría lugar la cena...

-Llegas tarde-, me dijo Emmet, a modo de saludo, cuando me vio aparecer en la entrada del restaurante donde teníamos la cita con los japoneses...

-Lo se, el tráfico estaba imposible-, le respondí yo colocándome la corbata y la chaqueta una vez que el portero se llevó mi coche para aparcarlo...

-Mírame-, me dijo mi amigo de repente dejándome sorprendido...

-¿Qué coño te pasa?-, le pregunté mientras le miraba fijamente, la expresión en la cara de Emmet no auguraba nada bueno...

-Cabronazo-, exclamó dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro que casi hace que suelte el portafolios que llevaba en la mano, ¿te las has follado?-, añadió él sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarme mientras con su enorme cuerpo bloqueaba la entrada al restaurante...

-No se de que hablas, vamos dentro que ya es muy tarde-, le dije yo a modo de respuesta porque no me apetecía para nada hablar sobre Bella en ese momento en que mi amigo me miraba de manera inquisidora con esa expresión de "te lo advertí, capullo"...

-No te preocupes por los japoneses, están jugueteando con sus palillos, respóndeme-, me dijo Emmet con ese tono de voz que él solía usar cuando quería sonsacarme algo que sabía yo sabía...

-Si claro, mientras los niños jugaban en su cuarto yo lo hacía con Bella en el mío-, le respondí a Emmet con sorna mientras intentaba, sin éxito, apartarle de la puerta...

-Te lo advertí-, me dijo él sin permitirme el paso, ¿a qué está buena?-, añadió bajando un poco más su tono de voz sonriendo con picardía...

-No me he fijado-, le respondí y aprovechando que tenía la guardia baja me escapé por debajo de su brazo consiguiendo entrar en el restaurante...

-Mientes igual que no follas-, fue lo último que escuche de Emmet mientras me perdía entre el gentío...

Decir que estaba pendiente de los japoneses y de las negociaciones sería mentir descaradamente. Cada cinco minutos miraba mi teléfono móvil para asegurarme que Bella no me había llamado. Recreaba a cada rato el casi beso que no nos dimos en su dormitorio. Soñaba despierto con la profundidad de sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas y la candidez de su risa. Estaba deseando que la cena acabase para regresar a casa, así que una vez cerrado el trato, y aprovechando que la gente se iba levantando de sus asientos, me despedí del máximo responsable de los japoneses y después busqué a Emmet para avisarle que me iba...

-Me voy a casa, estoy muy cansado-, le dije a mi amigo una vez que lo encontré mientras ponía mi mejor cara de cansancio...

-A mi no me engañas, estás cachondo y loco por regresar a tu casa e intentar follarte a la niñera-, me dijo Emmet a modo de respuesta ahogando mientras una carcajada...

-Que sutil eres amigo-, le contesté yo mientras me ponía la chaqueta después de avisar al portero de que trajese mi coche...

-Solo te pido una cosa-, comenzó a decirme Emmet poniéndose un poco más serio mientras se acercaba hasta mi oído, -deja que ella tenga un par de orgasmos antes de correrte, eso te dará puntos extras para las siguientes veces, lo digo porque se que llevas mucho tiempo sin sexo y no quiero que hagas el ridículo más absoluto-, me susurró Emmet mientras yo le escuchaba sin salir de mi asombro...

-Eres un caso perdido-, le contesté mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo evidente. Afortunadamente mi coche ya estaba en la puerta y yo deseando irme...

-Recuerda lo que te dije, quiero seguir teniendo niñera-, fue lo último que escuché antes de entrar en mi coche y salir de allí a escape mirando por el retrovisor la gran sonrisa que Emmet tenía dibujada en su cara. Al final no pude más que reírme yo solo mientras conducía de regreso a casa. Por una vez en mucho tiempo estaba ansioso por regresar a mi hogar...

Cuando entré encontré la casa en silencio, era algo tarde así que imaginé que tanto los niños como Bella estarían ya durmiendo. Pero cuando me disponía a subir hacia el piso superior para echar un vistazo a mis hijos y marcharme después a mi dormitorio, me di cuenta que el televisor de la sala de vídeo estaba encendido. Caminé hasta allí encontrándome con una tentadora imagen que me dejó clavado y excitado en la puerta...

Bella estaba tumbada boca arriba en el sofá con su pelo suelto cayendo sobre el cojín, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes a través de la que se podían apreciar los endurecidos montículos de sus senos, y un pantalón corto que dejaba sus largas y moldeadas piernas a mi vista. Se la veía tranquila, sexy y profundamente dormida. Los niños no estaban con ella a sí que imaginé que estaban ya durmiendo...

Dejé mi chaqueta sobre el otro sillón que estaba libre mientras admiraba su maravilloso cuerpo quitándome la corbata, que de repente estaba ahogándome. Me descalcé quedándome solo con calcetines y comencé a preguntarme de qué manera podía llevar a Bella a su dormitorio sin despertarla...

Mi cuerpo estaba bastante despierto, de echo tenía una erección que comenzaba a hacerse dolorosa, así que tomarla entre mis brazos para llevarla hasta su cuarto no parecía la mejor opción en ese momento...

Después pensé en dejarla allí dormida cubriéndola con una manta...pero tampoco me pareció una opción aceptable, primero porque no dormiría cómoda, y segundo porque yo estaría en mi cuarto pensando en ella como un enfermo...

Así que decidí lo que pensé sería mejor, despertarla y ayudarla a subir hasta el dormitorio. Me acerqué hasta ella agachándome quedando mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. La imagen de horas antes donde casi la beso me golpeó con dureza el recuerdo encendiendo aún más mi cuerpo. Mis manos comenzaron a picarme porque ardían en deseos por tocar esa piel que parecía suave como la seda. Mi corazón empezó a tronar con fuerza dentro de mi pecho mientras notaba como el deseo parecía querer desbordarse. No se en qué momento lo decidí, tampoco estoy seguro de si lo pensé, pero acorté la distancia que separaban nuestras bocas y la besé, un beso que comenzó siendo suave pero que ella, sorprendentemente, profundizó mientras agarraba con fuerza mi cuello atrayéndome hasta la calidez de su cuerpo...

Nuestras lenguas empezaron a abrazarse entre gemidos mientras mi cuerpo se amoldaba a cada curva de su cuerpo. Sus manos se movían entre mi pelo agarrándolo y tirando de el con saña, con deseo. Su pelvis se frotaba contra mi erección que ya estaba dispuesta a hacer su trabajo. De repente nos habíamos convertido en dos animales sin razocinio que se iban a morir mañana...

Mis manos comenzaron a moverse por su cuerpo desnudándola mientras las de ella hacían lo mismo con mis ropas. Entre tirones, gruñidos y jadeos, logramos quedarnos en cueros, piel con piel, sin barreras, sin tapujos, solo sintiéndonos y deseándonos...

Mi boca dejó por un momento la de ella ávida por saber a qué sabía su piel. Me deleité con mi lengua en sus senos que estaban con la piel erizada y los pezones endurecidos mientras yo los chupaba como un demente llevándola al éxtasis más absoluto en el que ella gritaba mi nombre deshaciéndose en un delicioso orgasmo que me envalentonó a seguir con mi tarea guiándome hasta su tripa y de allí al centro de su cuerpo, a la cueva de sus pasiones, al elixir más exquisito de su éxtasis...

Mi lengua chupó ansiosa sus pliegues entreteniéndose con el duro botón de su placer al que estimulé con la lengua primero, llevándola a otro orgasmo, y con la yema de los dedos después, haciéndola estallar otra vez de forma casi seguida...

Mi lengua se hundió dentro de la calidez de su cuerpo y, como si de mi pene se tratara, comencé a embestir entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo hasta que sentí como las paredes internas de su vagina se contraían alrededor de mi lengua deshaciéndose ella en otro intenso orgasmo con el que casi logra que me corra yo también...

Se cambiaron los papeles sin que yo casi me diese cuenta de ello. En un momento estaba yo sobre ella saboreando sus jugos, y al momento estaba ella sobre mí atacando mi piel con sus dientes y su lengua como una leona embravecida. Nunca llegué a pensar que Bella podría transformarse de esa manera, pasando de ser una gatita tímida, a una leona traviesa...

Sin demora engulló mi pene como si se tratara de una deliciosa piruleta que tenía bien sujeta con su pequeña mano mientras su lengua hacía milagros en mi falo y su otra mano se entretenía acariciando mis testículos acercándome poco a poco a un delicioso orgasmo que comenzó a formarse en la parte baja de mi estómago hasta que terminó de extenderse por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar su nombre mientras sentía como ella se bebía todo lo que yo derramaba dentro de su boca...

Mi leona no quería perder tiempo así que, sin dejar de estimular con su mano mi pene, que no había perdido del todo su dureza, se montó sobre mi cuerpo dispuesta a meter toda mi dureza dentro de ella de una sola estocada...

-Espera Bella, tengo los preservativos arriba-, le susurré haciendo que se detuviese un momento...

-No hace falta, tomo la pastilla-, me susurró ella de vuelta con la voz ronca de deseo mientras continuaba con su empeño de empalarse en mi cuerpo. Cuando lo logró y ambos quedamos encajados el uno en el otro, fue que me di cuenta de que no hace falta morir para entrar en el cielo porque yo acababa de llegar al paraíso junto a ella...

Esta vez llegamos juntos a un intenso orgasmo con el que gritamos nuestros nombres sin dejar de movernos a una velocidad imposible buscando la más placentera de las fricciones y el más largo de los placeres...

-¿Duermes conmigo esta noche?-, le pregunté mientras ella descansaba su cuerpo sobre el mío, con mi miembro aún llenándola...

-¿Solo esta noche?-, me preguntó ella ahora mirándome con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara que estaba sonrosada por el esfuerzo...

-La verdad es que me gustaría intentar que fuesen más noches-, comencé a decirle, sin dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos marrones que brillaban, -más bien me gustaría que fuesen todas las noches del resto de tu vida-, añadí sintiendo como mi corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza dentro de mi pecho...

-Pero si no me conoces-, me respondió ella sonriendo...

-Solo se que llevo muchos años solo, y en todo este tiempo nunca he sentido lo que tú me has hecho sentir en solo una noche, y eso tiene que significar algo, quiero intentarlo, quiero conocerte-, le dije imprimiendo toda la sinceridad que me fue posible a cada una de mis palabras sin dejar de mirarla fijamente...

-A mí tampoco me había pasado esto antes-, me confesó ella sin dejar de mirarme...

-¿Eso es un sí?-, le pregunté yo con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en mi cara...

Ya no hizo falta decir nada más, recogimos nuestras ropas que estaban desperdigadas por la sala, subimos al piso de arriba pasando por delante de la habitación de los niños para asegurarnos que dormían placidamente, y nos encerramos en mi dormitorio a seguir con lo que ya habíamos comenzado en el piso de abajo...

_No solo no has perdido una canguro, sino que además yo he ganado una mujer maravillosa en mi vida...te agradezco que la pusieses en mi camino..._

_Edward_

Este fue el mensaje que le envié a mi amigo Emmet a primeras horas de la madrugada, cuando Bella ya dormía desnuda a mi lado, exhausta, después de habernos amado durante toda la noche...

_¿Para crees que están los amigos?...Bella nunca ha sido nuestra niñera, es una amiga de Rosalie de hace años, solo pensamos que necesitabas un pequeño empujoncito porque te veíamos muy solo...espero que no te moleste...nos alegra que estén juntos..._

_Emmet y Rosalie_

Y esa fue la respuesta de mi amigo Emmet...el mejor amigo que nadie podrá tener nunca...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa, aquí está el resultado...amiga Zafiro espero que te haya gustado la historia, quiero aprovechar para agradecerte que leas mis locuras y me dejes tus comentarios ya que no puedo responder a tus mensajes porque me sale que no tienes cuenta...así que GRACIAS...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
